redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyans (Race)
"Filthy monkeys" - Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Fridge... probably Tony once or twice... Max... Summary The Saiyans (Saiyajins, literally people-of-the-saiya) are a warrior humanoid race native to the Planet(s) Sadala, in both twinned realities, Universe 6 and 7. While the Saiyans of Universe 6 have had a fairly stable history, thriving from their homeworld of Sadala and becoming renowned peace keepers within that Universe, the Saiyans of Universe 7 have had a violent and turbulent history leading up to and including their very near extinction at the hands of Frieza (and indirectly, the God of Destruction of Universe 7, fed up with their shit.) Significant Saiyan characters in Dragonball Xenoverse include Kakarrot, Vegeta, Bardock, Turles, Broly and Tristina, as well as Half-Saiyans such as Trunks, Gohan and Pan. Physiology and Attributes Saiyans can be classified as near-human by the Multiversal Species Index of Go-Fuck-Yourself, with their only significant physical differences being a far greater genetic homogeneity (anything besides light skin and dark hair is unusual among full-blooded Saiyans), a tail, and a far higher than average power-level across the entire species compared to Universal standards. Aside from their inherent strength, Saiyans also make uniquely efficient use of the "zenkai-boost" - a phenomenon occurring after healing from battle wounds in which the individual Saiyan becomes stronger. Whether a trait of Saiyan genetics, or simply utilising their keen muscle memory, the mantra within Saiyan societies is essentially "become stronger after every battle", the more near-fatal the wounds, the greater the boost in strength. After generations of fighting - internal and on the galactic stage - the Saiyans (especially those in Universe 7) were easily able to become one of the strongest and most feared warrior races in the known Universe. Strangely enough, and flying in the face of Darwinian evolution and conventional definitions of "species" - oh my god think of the punnet squares - Saiyans are able to cross-breed with other Species (though most likely only other near-human races, such as... well, Humans). Remarkably, this "dilution" of Saiyan blood -as has been recorded among the Universe 7 Saiyan refugees on Earth - has not hampered the natural Strength of the species, with new generations of Half-Saiyans, and even Quarter-Saiyans, proving as powerful or even more so than the Millennia worth of pure-blooded Saiyans before them. History and Culture Universe 6 Early History & The "Legendary Saiyan" Like their Universe 7 counterparts, the Saiyans of Universe 6 were a warrior race, renowned for their strength in battle, inherent battle sense and their pride. Also like Universe 7, divisions and infighting among the ancient Saiyans were common. This culminated in a decisive conflict, around 3000 years before the events of Xenoverse, between two opposing ideological factions: those Saiyans obsessed only with personal strength, battle, and conquest; and those who saw the danger inherent in this mentality. At some point towards the end of this destructive conflict, a warrior emerged among the ranks of the "good" Saiyans who possessed power beyond that of any other Saiyan before them. In a single battle they vanquished the so-called "Evil" Saiyans and their destructive philosophy from Sadala and Saiyan Culture forever... in Universe 6 at least. A very similar series of events would also occur in Universe 7 but, we all know how that played out. Memory of this Legendary Super Saiyan was however lost to time. Until contact between Saiyans from this Universe and those of the 7th was achieved thousands of years later (during the Tournament of Destroyers) another "Super Saiyan" would not appear in Universe 6 until Cabba, who in turn passed on knowledge of the ability to other warriors including Caulifla and Kale - the latter of whom would turn out to be the 2nd Legendary Super Saiyan, reemerging after 3000 years. Modern Saiyans (NOTE: Due to the Trunks' meddling in history effecting the events of the period of conflict known as The Zero Mortal Plan, the future-timeline God of the Omniverse would become lost in an empty void after obliterating the future timeline of Universe 7. As a result, Past and Future Zen-Oh would never meet, and the Tournament of Power was never declared. Even without the impetus of the psychotic win-or-die tournament, it can be implied that Cabba would feel the need to pass of knowledge of such a powerful transformation to other of his people.) Having become a unified people, and word of their victory spreading across the Universe, the Saiyans one way or another spread to the wider Universe as a force for good. It is possible that they drew the attention of Frost, or one of his predecessors, who would become the financial backer of the Sadala Defense Forces in his own (alleged) mission for Universal peace. Universe 7 Early History Originating on the Planet Sadala, without a worthy outside adversary to focus their bloodthirst or unite against, successive wars and infighting among the ancient Saiyan race eventually rendered their homeworld virtually uninhabitable. Whether the drive for survival forced the Saiyans to advance enough to seek out a new home beyond their planet, or if it was at this point in their history they were spotted by members of the Cold Empire as a possible asset - who may have aided technologically in conquering a new world - the Saiyans found and invaded the Planet Plant. Saiyan-Tuffle War A war of extermination between the invading Saiyans and the Plant natives, the Tuffles, was fought. Though technologically and numerically superior, the power of the Saiyans eventually pushed the Tuffles to practical extinction - with the sole exception being some guy who later made this abomination as an act of revenge. With a new homeworld established, the first King of the Saiyans - Vegeta - emerged as the Monarch of the unified Saiyan people. As his first act, Planet Plant was renamed: Planet... Vegeta... original. Under a successive line of King Vegeta's, the Saiyans, bolstered by re-purposed Tuffle technology, continued their battles across their local space. The "Super Saiyan God" Legend At some point following their Conquest of Vegeta, a small band of Saiyan rebels - seeing the atrocities they had committed and continued to commit - attempted a coup, to remove the King from power. In an act of desperation, a ritual was performed in which five of these good-hearted Saiyans poured their power into a sixth among them, elevating him to become a so-called Saiyan God, whose power could not be matched. Unfortunately for the rebels, this warrior - who may be both the original Super Saiyan of Legend, and the originator of the Super Saiyan God ''myth - vanished shortly after his appearance, with the transformation being only temporary. The rebellion would ultimately fail, though even centuries later, some Saiyans would continue the tradition of non-participation in Saiyan conquests and genocides (an act that practically speaking meant non-participation in Saiyan society). Such conscientious objectors would live outside of Saiyan cities, existing as outcasts, below even low-class warriors. Absorption into The Empire An unknown amount of time after this, the Saiyan people came under the service of Emperor Frieza. It is uncertain how this arrangement came about. Perhaps Frieza, his father - King Cold - or their predecessors had been the ones to arrange for the Saiyan conquest of the Tuffles, and from that moment the Saiyans had been under their power. Regardless of the circumstance, by the time of Frieza's reign, very little of the autonomy of the Saiyans as a nation remained. The current King Vegeta was little more than a figurehead, publicly mocked and ridiculed within his own court during visits from his overlord, the Emperor Frieza. Perhaps the only reason the Saiyans were allowed to keep even these aspects of their heritage in-tact was due to their particular successes in furthering Frieza's conquest of the Universe. Destruction of Planet Vegeta However, in Age 737, a number of converging factors would spell the end for the Saiyan's as a people. Frieza, already growing concerned over the ever-improving powers of even lower-class warriors, coupled with rumblings of discontent and even of rebellion among the prideful Saiyans, chose to take as a hostage the Saiyan King's eldest son. With Prince Vegeta as a hostage, Frieza hoped the Saiyans would toe-the-line, lest risk harm to their Prince. Around this same time however, the Universe 7 Destroyer - Lord Beerus - would awake from decades of slumber. Warned of Beerus' unmatched power and authority by his father, Frieza hosted Beerus - alone, with none of his subjects to witness ''the Emperor of the Universe showing deference to another. Having watched the Saiyans for several centuries, Beerus had decided he had given them enough time to change their ways and marked them, and their homeworld, for destruction. Of course being already too tired after a whole day travelling, Beerus returned home for dinner and bed, leaving the act of destroying Planet Vegeta itself to Frieza. More than happy to oblige the Destroyer's request, Frieza put out the order to all Saiyan forces to return home (exceptions included Raditz, a low class warrior on a solo conquest of a distant planet ignored the request. Tarble, the youngest son of King Vegeta had been already sent away for "being weak" and missed the return-command. Turles, another low-class warrior who chose to break from Frieza's control and form his own gay boy-band. Nappa, a warrior who accompanied the hostage Prince Vegeta, and of course the Prince himself). Suspecting Frieza's plans for the Saiyans, a low-class warrior named Bardock, father of Raditz and a new born named Kakarot, charged to meet Frieza's ship, now hovering in orbit over the planet. Having already warned his spouse, Gine, Kakarrot's mother stowed her newborn son into a space-pod, inputting co-ordinated to a distant low-power level planet, far beyond the borders of Frieza's Empire. The fate of Gine herself is unknown, whether she stayed to try and evacuate others, rushed to try and join Bardock, or escaped herself remains a mystery. Fighting through Frieza's blockading forces, Bardock was almost overpowered by the vast army between him and Frieza's ship. Fortunately, a mysterious Frost Demon joined the battle and, much to the Saiyans surprise, was fighting against Frieza's forces. When Frieza emerged from the ship, he saw a both a Saiyan and a member of his own race stand against him - the latter using a miraculous Golden coloured transformation. Despite their resistance, Frieza was eventually able to send a Supernova blast towards the Planet, vaporizing not just Bardock, but most of his own forces on the way to the surface. (technically Bardock would fall through a wormhole and reappear through history but, never mind that.) The mysterious Golden Warrior vanished also, without a trace. The memory of a rival to Frieza's own power would haunt him in the moths following the Destruction of Vegeta, leading to a massive purge of his own race. As Planet Vegeta neared absolute destruction, an outcast Saiyan by the name of Tristina - totally unaware of what was going on, having spent the night in a cave, only waking up to notice a giant ball of fire was about to consume the world - was at this critical moment displaced from time, having been chosen as a potential candidate for The Time Patrol. With Vegeta destroyed, the official story of "an asteroid collision" was spread by official state media. Rumors however persisted that not only was Frieza responsible, but his motive for the extinction of the Saiyans lay in his fear of a Super Saiyan of prophecy arising to overthrow him. Thanks however to the intervention of the Time Patrol in Bardock's battle, the appearance of the Golden "God" Tony had only turned the Emperor's attention to a very real and tangible threat to his reign. Resettlement on Earth and Revival After a failed invasion of the Planet Earth by the surviving Prince Vegeta, it was discovered that the son of Gine and Bardock, Kakarot (now known as Goku) was living happily on the planet, even fathering a Half-Saiyan son. With Frieza finally defeated by this very Goku during the Battle of Namek, in which the Super Saiyan prophecy was indeed fulfilled, Prince Vegeta also came to settle on Earth. A new generation of Half-Saiyans began being born, followed by Quarter-Saiyans. Though not fullblooded, the strength of the Saiyan race continued, with many of them unlocking the power of Super Saiyans themselves. With the return of Beerus in Age 778, the Destroyer wished to follow leads of a prophecy telling of a ''Super Saiyan God. ''This would lead to a second warrior of this title emerging as five beings with Saiyan blood poured their power into a sixth, with Goku becoming a Super Saiyan God and battling the God of Destruction to a stalemate. In Age 779, Beerus invited Goku and Vegeta to a tournament between their Universe and their twin reality, Universe 6. Here for the first time it is discovered by both Universe 6 and 7 that Saiyans exist in another Universe. Surprisingly positive relations are established between the two, with Prince Vegeta even "teaching" the Super Saiyan ability to Cabba of the Universe 6 Sadala Defense Forces. Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Saiyans Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Factions